


Wet Thrill

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Luz can’t resist her wild thoughts when it comes to a certain doctor.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Wet Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request. "Were you just touching yourself?"
> 
> @takemyopenheart on tumblr

Their combined laughter echoed down the corridor as they made their way to their hotel room, careful not to be too raucous as it was approaching midnight. Ethan and Luz had just enjoyed some of the finest authentic Italian cuisine. It was just what they needed after a long day of sightseeing the beautiful Italian countryside. And now the day was over, and they were eager for some private relaxation after an eventful day.

He kept a leisurely pace behind her, watching on with an amused gleam in his eye and a playful smirk that mirrored hers, as she skipped ahead of him with her high heels dangling from her fingertips.

“No running in the hall, Rookie.”

She turned around to face him, walking backwards, hoping the effects from the champagne wouldn’t cause her to tumble and fall. She slowed her steps, though found it unable to watch her step as the view before her was too distracting.

Ethan looked utterly luscious in his dress shirt and slacks, even sexier with his sleeves rolled up, exposing the slight tan on his muscled forearms. She stared, captivated, wondering how she got so lucky.

“We’re not at work…you can’t tell me what to do,” she retorted, not wiping the smirk off her face.

He was quick to take that as a challenge and hastened his steps, wrapping his arm around her waist when he caught up to her. Her brown eyes looked up at his piercing blue ones, full of mischief and desire when his hot breath fanned against her ear. “Are you sure about that? Because from what I can recall, you quite like it when I take charge.”

Before she could respond to the suggestiveness of his words, in one swoop, his arm hooked under her knees to carry her the rest of the way to their suite. She yelped in surprise, and the giggles once again took over. He quickened his stride, desperate to finally get her alone.

She circled her arm around his neck to keep herself steady, nuzzling her face in his neck and gently nibbling the soft skin before lazily running her tongue along the shell of his ear. He could feel the blood rushing between his legs. There was little effort that had to be made on her part to make him so hard, he was just thankful they weren’t currently out in public, otherwise everyone would get an eyeful of the massive bulge in his pants.

At long last, they reached their door. After slipping the key card in, it unlocked. It took half a second for Ethan to shut it behind them and ravish her lips with his, and she gasped in pleasant surprise as he pinned her against the door, hands roaming over every inch of her body.

They were lost in the taste of each other when the sudden ring emanating from his phone interrupted the sensuous moment.

He groaned and cursed under his breath, unwilling to answer it, he was too preoccupied at the moment. He claimed her mouth again, sucking her supple lips, reveling in the sound of her moans.

_Ring…ring…_

“Fucking dammit!” he barked, aggrivated at the bothersome sound drowning out her pleased whimpers.

“It’s okay, Ethan. Answer it. It could be important.”

He exhaled a long, exasperated breath, giving her an apologetic smile, and slipped his phone from his pocket to see who in god’s name was daring to interrupt them. Alan’s name was displayed on the screen, and though he couldn’t shake the annoyance, he thought it best to answer it in case it was an important call. “It’s my dad. I should get this.”

“Of course. I’ll be in the shower in the meantime.” She kissed his cheek, and he let her go, watching her disappear into the bathroom.

She swayed her hips, feeling his eyes on her, and stepped in, leaving the door slightly ajar. After turning the shower on, she peeled her dress off, listening to Ethan’s distant voice as he spoke with Alan on the phone.

_“Yeah, dad, we’ve been having a great time. Italy’s been wonderful. Are you all right? Good. Yeah… of course…”_

The call didn’t seem urgent, and she felt relieved that everything was okay back home. Alan had been watching Jenner during their time away. And it was like him to want to inquire how they were doing. She couldn’t blame him. That’s the type of father he was.

Ethan’s voice faded as she stepped into the shower, and she moaned in satisfaction as the warm water rushed down her naked body. Her muscles relaxed, and she blissfully threw her head back as it ran down her scalp.

The stream of water felt like heaven, especially as it grazed her nipples, and she uttered another moan when the sensation became stimulating. Carnal thoughts quickly took over as she imagined it to be Ethan’s flicking tongue. In her mind, his skilled tongue swirled around the hardened peaks, using his free hands to explore the curves of her wet body.

She leaned back against the cold tile and reached her hand between her legs, aching for friction as she let her mind wander his touch, his taste, his delicious fullness inside her, the way his fingers hit just the right spot, the guttural groans he emitted as he came inside her.

She let out a gasp when her fingers circled her swollen clit. Her knees felt wobbly, but she pressed herself against the wall, imagining his body pinning hers in place. She slipped two fingers into her drenched, throbbing center. But their small size would never make up for the feeling of his fullness. She’d grown accustomed to it, how his long, girthy cock could reach far, deep inside her in a way her fingers never could.

Oh how she craved him.

As if the universe read her dirty mind, she suddenly heard the familiar footsteps and his deep, gruff voice speaking from across the room.

**“Were you just touching yourself?”**

Her eyes shot open and found him standing at the threshold through the glass door, his gaze trained on her fingers still deep inside her. His arousal was evident in the way it strained the fabric of his pants, his eyes were darkened with obviou lust, and his lips parted as his tongue ran along them.

“Yes, I was.” She wasn’t embarrassed to be found in such a state. She reveled in it and the way he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her body.

“Well, don’t stop on my account.” He took a few steps forward, keeping his gaze locked between her legs, his breathing growing heavier as she parted them to give him a better view of her fingers slipping in and out.

“What were you thinking about?”

“I was imagining your throbbing, engorged cock plunging inside me over and over again, stroking all the right spots, and filling me with your cum,” she answered without missing a beat.

His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat, almost mimicking his pulsing member. He wanted to fulfill her every wish. His eyes trailed her soaked body, her nipples were as hard as rocks, the flush was evident on her cheekbones, and her mouth was parted and waiting for him.

He hastily unbuttoned his shirt and slipped his pants off along with his boxer briefs. His rigid length sprang free from the confines of the material, jerking for her touch.

Opening the shower door, he stepped inside and pulled her into his arms. “I’m all yours, Luz,” he whispered before closing the distance between them.

Their lips were urgent in their mission, their tongues exploring each other hungrily. As his hand tangled in her hair, his other was quick to replace her fingers. Her pulse raced as his long digits plunged inside her wet heat, while his thumb drew circles on her clit. He swallowed her moans, humming his own sweet sounds when her hand wrapped around his rigid shaft, giving it urgent pumps as her other hand massaged his swollen sack.

Their eyes fluttered simultaneously, completely taken over by the frenetic sensation of their hands at work. Their moans echoed in the small space, and their eyes found each other, watching as they shuddered under their touch.  
The pressure built steadily, but this is not how they wanted to come undone. There was nothing better than being connected as one when that happened, heartbeat to heartbeat. They understood this, and she gave her permission with a nod of her head, and he gripped her thighs, letting her legs wrap around his waist before lining himself at her entrance.

She took a steady breath before he buried himself inside her. His grunts and her blissful moans filled the air as every inch of him filled her. They never broke eye contact as he thrusted in and out of her. With their foreheads pressed together, they watched the scorching desire and satisfaction in their eyes. Every sound was music to their ears, nothing could fade out the sinful melody they created.

“Faster… Ethan… oh, god. Please…,” she encouraged him, digging her fingernails into his back.

He slipped his full length out before slamming himself back in with frenzied vigour, reaching between them to help her unravel around him. His fingers working in a rapid rhythm on her clit drove her over the edge. She tightened around him, holding onto him for dear life as she tensed and convulsed.

His hips jerked as he felt his own release, and his muscles contracted before spilling himself inside her. His groans were deafening in her ear as he came undone. Their bodies twitched after the sensational high, fighting to catch their breath as their arms remained tight around each other.

“My god… you’re amazing, you know that?” he spoke, finally managing to find his voice.

“I know.”

His eyes found hers again, catching the smug smirk playing on her lips. He pushed the wet strands away from her face before claiming her mouth again. It was slow, lazy, and just right. Everything about her was just right. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
